degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Rock and Roll High School
Rock and Roll High School is the eighteenth episode of Season 3. It originally aired on March 8, 2004 on CTV Television Network and on July 2, 2004 on The N. Summary Craig and his band Downtown Sasquatch are determined to beat his ex Ashley and her new all-girl band in a battle-of-the-bands competition. When Joey gets hurt, Caitlin decides to take care of him and his daughter, Angela. Main Plot Degrassi is hosting a Battle Of The Bands competition and Jimmy, Craig, Marco and Spinner's band, Downtown Sasquatch, decide to compete in it and are up against Ellie, Paige, Hazel and Ashley, who name their band Hell Hath No Fury. Craig becomes angry and does not want to be beaten by his ex-girlfriend in a band competition. Before the competition Craig tries to make up with Ashley, so he apologizes for not being supportive of her song lyrics that she had read in class. Ashley believes that it is much deeper than that. Ashley then writes a song that nearly directly insults Craig that is based off his cheating on her and getting Manny pregnant. When Craig argues with her about the lyrics, she tells him that his antics coupled with other tragic events made Ashley feel like "she was going to die", leaving Craig without words. Due to this Craig tells his band that he is out of the contest. Jimmy and Spinner decide to write a rap about Ashley as revenge for Craig, but it comes off as incredibly blunt and sexist, and that is the last thing Craig needs. Marco and Craig then take a walk to help Craig think of lyrics rather than play the song Jimmy and Spinner wrote, but Marco's methods do not help. In time for the competition Craig doesn't show up so Downtown Sasquatch decides to play Jimmy and Spin's song. Craig comes to the stage just in time to play his song, now written with words apologizing to Ashley and openly calling himself a loser. Downtown Sasquatch wins, and Craig wins Ashley's forgiveness. Sub Plot Caitlin goes over to Joey's and after getting there, Angie tries to show Caitlin that she can jump down the stairs so Angie drops the eggs that she was holding. When Caitlin does a cart wheel Angie says that Joey is no fun, so in an effort to show that he is a fun dad Joey does a hand stand. While doing the hand stand Joey falls and lands on his upper back, injuring him. Joey then tries to send Angie to his mother's and Caitlin says that she will take care of the two of them instead. Joey says that Caitlin isn't the type to take care of them and more of being Angie's friend. So Caitlin accepts the challenge of being a mother type rather than just a friend. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Rock And Roll High School" by The Ramones. |-| Gallery= Rock & roll high school, season 3, image 1.jpg Rock & roll high school, season 3, image 2.jpg Hell_hath_faith_tee.jpg 190_shop_tshirt.jpg 267488.jpg File:318 001.jpg File:318 002.jpg File:318 003.jpg File:318 004.jpg File:318 005.jpg File:318 006.jpg Tumblr lxtlh5GgPC1qcsv8zo8 1280.jpg 02-2.jpg 03-1.jpg 04-1.jpg 05-2.jpg 07-1.jpg 12-1.jpg 13-1.jpg 14-1.jpg 15-1.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg rrhs0002.jpg rrhs0003.jpg rrhs0005.jpg rrhs0009.jpg rrhs0018.jpg rrhs0020.jpg rrhs0034.jpg rrhs0045.jpg rrhs0049.jpg rrhs0055.jpg rrhs0058.jpg rrhs0064.jpg rrhs0066.jpg rrhs0072.jpg rrhs0083.jpg rrhs0084.jpg rrhs0094.jpg rrhs0095.jpg rrhs0105.jpg rrhs0115.jpg rrhs0113.jpg rrhs0133.jpg rrhs0134.jpg rrhs0135.jpg rrhs0140.jpg rrhs0141.jpg rrhs0142.jpg rrhs0151.jpg rrhs0164.jpg rrhs0165.jpg rrhs0171.jpg rrhs0170.jpg rrhs0181.jpg rrhs0187.jpg rrhs0207.jpg rrhs0219.jpg rrhs0239.jpg rrhs0246.jpg Rrhs0010.jpg Rrhs0117.jpg Rrhs6.jpg Tumblr lf4q7jzUhs1qc1tpr.jpg degrasi-image-raps-2.jpg 31-brucas59 (1).jpg 34-brucas59 (1).jpg 35-brucas59 (1).jpg 36-brucas59 (2).jpg 38-brucas59 (2).jpg 39-brucas59 (2).jpg 40-brucas59 (1).jpg 53-brucas59 (3).jpg 54-brucas59 (2).jpg 56-brucas59 (1).jpg 78-brucas59 (3).jpg 83-brucas59 (1).jpg 122-brucas59.jpg Screenshot (309).png Screenshot (317).png Screenshot (311).png Screenshot (312).png Screenshot (313).png Screenshot (314).png Screenshot (315).png Screenshot (316).png Screenshot (325).png s_degrassi3170181.jpg s_degrassi3170175.jpg s_degrassi3170186.jpg s_degrassi3170189.jpg Tumblr lf4q6rbShE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q4gCOKB1qc1tpr.jpg PMS band.jpg 09-1.jpg Rrhs0202.jpg Rrhs0161.jpg Rrhs0091.jpg Tumblr lf4pxcRcMH1qc1tpr.jpg 300px-Jimmy (me) kills it freestyling on Degrassi.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan *Alex Steele as Angela Jeremiah *Chris Woodward as himself Absences *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch |-| Quotes= *Joey: "Uh Angie, be careful with that bag. It has the eggs in it, okay?" Angie: "I know." (Caitlin pulls up in a taxi outside Joey's house) Angie: "Auntie Caitlin, watch!" (Angie jumps down the steps and drops the bag, breaking the eggs) Joey: "Angela Elizabeth, what did I just say?!" (Angie sits down on the front step, upset that Joey yelled at her. Caitlin walks over to her) Caitlin: "Hey, you alright?" Joey: "See this is what happens when little girls don't go to bed on time!" Caitlin: "Don't cry, Angie. C'mon..." Joey: "Oh, she's fine." Caitlin: "I know. You wanna see something really cool? Watch this!" (Caitlin does a cartwheel) Caitlin: "Woo! Can your fuddy duddy daddy do that, huh?" Angie: "No! He's old and no fun!" Joey: "Oh, really? Watch this!" (Joey does a handstand) Joey: "I am a fun machine!" (Joey falls down and hurts his back. Caitlin and Angie rush to his side) Caitlin: "Joey, are you okay?" Joey: "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" *''(Caitlin and Angie are running around the house wearing towels as capes and pretending to be superheroes)'' Caitlin: "Watch out, bad guys!" Angie "Ah!" (Angie jumps on Joey's chest) Joey: "Uh, no, no, Angie, please!" Caitlin: "Sweetie!" Joey: "No, no! Off, off!" Caitlin: "Sweetie, he's a good guy." *Joey: "So did you and Auntie Caitlin have fun shopping today?" Angie: "It was...okay. I’m gonna go out and play." Caitlin: "Sweetie, I need you to wash your hands for dinner." Angie: "Five minutes!" Caitlin: "No, I need you to wash them now!" Angie: "Bye!" Caitlin: "Hold it right there, Missy! Wash those hands now!...You heard me!" Angie: "I hate you!" (Angie runs up the stairs) |-| Featured Music= *''"Mr. Nice Guy"'' by Melissa McIntyre *''"Spinner's Rap"'' by Aubrey Graham & Shane Kippel *''"What I Know"'' by Jake Epstein |-| Lyrics= Lyrics to Jimmy and Spinner's song A homie is a playa and that is all, so why'd you have to go and kick his ball and chain ain't that your name, cause you a playa hater and that's a shame. And chicks like you ain't worth too much, so shut up girl, and make my lunch! Lyrics to Craig's song, 'Dust (What I Know)' I don't know if you'll forgive me, for being so blind, to how you felt. Don't ask me why I couldn't see it... And that'd take me years, to figure out. And that's not something I know much about But there's only one way to find out... Yeah, yeah, yeah! What I know.... Is that I hurt you. And what I know is that I suck; and what I know is that I'm sorry. What I know... Is that I'm a loser And yeah, what I know is that's screwed up And then I never earned your trust. And what I know... Is that everything I touch...This song is a prize for breaking my heart Should have written these words to you right from the start You say it doesn't matter, It's all in the past My pain doesn't show, It's disguised by this mask But I can't pretend to forgive and forget I'm gonna to make the day you met me, A day you'll regret Cuz you're the dust in my eye, You're the rock in my shoe Yea, you lie, lie, lie Better watch what you say, Cuz I'm on to you. Mr. Nice Guy Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa Mr. Nice Guy You're so nice |-| Links= *Watch Rock and Roll High School on Gorillavid (International) *Watch Rock and Roll High School on YouTube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes